Nanti Kalau Perang Berakhir
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: Cerita ini mengambil tempat di Vesalius, saat Flay Allster di culik Raww Le Klueze. Aku nggak tahu detail pasti kehidupan Flay selama di culik. Tapi sepertinya selama disana (dari yang tertangkap kamera—as seen in tv-) Yzak Jule-lah yang bertanggungjawab atas keselamatan cewek manja itu...


Nanti Kalau Perang Berakhir

Cerita ini mengambil tempat di Vesalius, saat Flay Allster di culik Raww Le Klueze. Aku nggak tahu detail pasti kehidupan Flay selama di culik. Tapi sepertinya selama disana (dari yang tertangkap kamera—as seen in tv-) Yzak Jule-lah yang bertanggungjawab atas keselamatan cewek manja itu. Terus aku ngebayangin bagaimana ya kondisinya ketika cewek manja pengecut kayak Flay ketemu sama Yzak yang keras kepala dan benci sama cewek lemah. Must be Fun! And well, i made a fanfic about her life there hahaha! Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: All Character belong to Gundam Seed made by Sunrise**

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang waktu PLANT. Tepatnya waktu Vesalius. Dan Flay Allster sudah kelaparan karena jam biologisnya sudah berdering-dering. Dia terbiasa makan pukul 12 siang dan sudah pukul 2 namun tidak ada yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya. "mana si koordinator perak keparat itu!"ketus Flay. "Sejak awal seharusnya aku tahu, mereka adalah koordinator dan mereka tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan baik, meskipun sudah melakukan operasi genetik mengubah rambutnya jadi warna putih yang membuat dia terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari seharusnya! Oh well... seharusnya aku tidak bergantung pada mereka!"

Flay dengan kesal bangkit dari kasurnya, merapikan bajunya dan melihat kearah cermin. Ia sekarang mengenakan pakaian hijau tua ZAFT, musuh OMNI, musuh Natural—jenisnya. Sebetulnya dia enggan mengenakan seragam ini. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada mendiang ayahnya bila sekarang puterinya ini diselamatkan oleh coordinator, makan bersama coordinator dan memakai pakaian coordinator. Sekalian saja dia pulang ke PLANT, membangun hidup disana dan menikah dengan Coordinator! How low, i am! Flay menatap dirinya di depan cermin. "Well... i am low!" senyumnya sedih. Ia teringat bagaimana caranya dia mengendalikan Kira Yamato, dengan menawarkan tubuhnya. Sekarang ia jadi jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ku pikirkan saat itu ya?

"well.. i wanna munchies!"seru Flay sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan santainya ke arah dapur. Selama perjalanan dari kamar ke dapur Vesalius dia bertemu banyak Coordinator dan semua memberi hormat padanya. Flay selama di Vesalius memang mengikuti rapat strategi bersama Raww Le Klueze dan si bocah perak itu. Rapat itu hanya diikuti petinggi Vesalius jadi para coordinator menganggapnya sebagai orang penting. Dikiranya Flay adalah coordinator handal atau ahli strategi yang dikirim dari kesatuan lain. Flay sendiri terkejut dengan semua perlakuan orang-orang vesalius padanya. Coordinator ternyata tidak se-berbeda natural.

"Selamat siang Miss Flay..." "Anda mau kemana?"salam dua coordinator tampan.

"Saya ingin makan siang,"senyum Flay. "Oh ya.. cepat, sebelum kehabisan!"seru salah satunya sambil mengedikkan matanya. Flay tersenyum dan berlalu ia kembali berjalan ke dapur.

Sesampainya di depan dapur. Dia bisa melihat beberapa coordinator sedang makan dalam diam. Suasana ceria yang ada di sepanjang perjalanan langsung lenyap oleh aura hitam yang sepertinya menggumpal di ruang makan. Flay bisa melihat si bocah perak itu sudah duduk disana, makan. _Semprul! Gw di kamar menunggunya sambil menahan lapar dia sudah makan disini! Brengsek juga dia! _

Flay hendak menghampirinya ketika seorang wanita coordinator berambut coklat panjang menahan bahunya. "Miss Flay, Yzak sedang marah, bahaya lho kalau mendekati dia!"kata Shiho Hahnenfuss, tangan kanan Yzak. "Eh.. marah?"tanya Flay balik. Pantas hawanya seperti ada daging busuk di ruangan ini. "iya.. tadi dia membanting piring dan berteriak teriak!"seru coordinator lain. "Dia bahkan memukuli Klausse dari bagian mesin!" "he is so arrogant!"

Flay menghela nafas! "apakah ini kejadian yang pertama kali?"tanya Flay. Coordinator yang lain menunduk. "Ti-tidak Miss!" "Dia selalu marah-marah sesudah bertempur... " "atau kalau di interupsi oleh Athrun Zala." "atau kalau ide-nya di tolak oleh Commander Klueze." "Dia marah marah seminggu penuh saat Nicol, temannya tewas." "Secara umum dia selalu terlihat marah-marah!"ujar yang lainnya lagi bersahut-sahutan.

Flay menghela nafas. "Well... biar kukatakan padanya betapa menjengkelkan dirinya!"seru Flay melepaskan diri dari Shiho. "Miss Flay..,"shiho berusaha menahan namun Flay sudha terlanjur lepas diikuti sorak sorai tentara lainnya. "Oh Flay you are so brave!" "ayoo maju Flay!"

Flay menghampiri Yzak yang sedang duduk di meja makan yang terpisah dari bawahannya itu. Ia memilih duduk di hadapan Yzak. Tepat di seberang mukanya yang sedang terlihat iritasi. Well... mungkin dia salah memakai produk pembersih muka. "Apa!"seru Yzak. Flay menghela nafas. "Apa? Setelah lupa mengantarkan makanan untukku kamu bilang 'apa!' How Rude you are!" "gw bukan babu lo!" "oh ya? Lihat aja nanti ya waktu gw melaporkan hal ini pada Commander Klueze!" "Dasar tukang ngadu!" "puas-puasin aja ngomel sekarang, besok kamu akan mendapat surat peringatan dari Commander Klueze!" Yzak ber-tschk tapi kemudian melanjutkan makanannya.

Flay pun mengambil makanannya di kafetaria. "Semangat Flay, ayo kita hancurkan 'naga' itu!"bisik seorang tentara. Flay tertawa. Yah.. baiklah Yzak adalah coordinator yang tampan, tinggi, berkulit putih dan bermata biru secerah langit tak berawan di musim panas. Tapi ada satu persamaan dia dengan naga, sama sama memuntahkan bola api.

Flay kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tadi, kehadapan Yzak. "mereka mendukungmu ya?"kata yzak memulai pembicaraan. Flay tersenyum. "i am everybody darling." "lihat saja, begitu mereka tahu siapa kamu yang sebenarnya, kamu berharap saja tidak usah dilahirkan,"bisik yzak. Matanya berkilat menantang. Dan dia tersenyum, senyum yang membuat setiap rambut Flay bergidik. Jantung Flay berdegup cepat. Takut... sesungguhnya Flay takut sekali dengan mata Yzak yang berkilat lebih tajam dari pisau guillotine. Sesungguhnya flay takut dengan kenyataan kalau dia sekarang berada di sarang buaya. Sekali para coordinator ini tahu siapa dia... bahwa dia adalah Natural... bahwa dia adalah seorang 'Allster'... Yzak benar saat itu jugalah Flay berharapia tidak usah dilahirkan.

Flay menatap Yzak yang terlihat menikmati memandang wajahnya dari jarak dekat. Merasai ketakutannya. Yzak kehilangan hiburan mengerjai dan menakut-nakuti seseorang semenjak Dearka menghilang, Nicol KIA dan Athrun di promosikan. Kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah barbie made by OMNI. Oh well... yzak seumur hidup belum pernah bermain dengan barbie, it must be fun!

" aku tidak takut!"seru Flay. Yzak tersenyum, _menyangkal_! "its not what i see on your eyes!"serunya. Dan Flay mengerjap.

Flay berusaha menelan rotinya. "Yzak, apapun yang kamu pikirkan aku ingin kamu tahu, satu satunya yang kuinginkan adalah hidup damai dengan semua orang,"kata Flay. _Bullshit! flay who are you? You are George Allster daughter. Hidup damai dengan coordinator? Hahaha.. saya pasti sudah gila._

Dan mata abu abu bertatapan dengan mata biru langit. "nenekku punya rumah di sekitar new york,"kata Yzak. "sayangnya kita tidak bisa kesana lagi. Semua properti milik coordinator disita oleh AF,"kata Yzak. Flay tersenyum. "aku juga punya rumah di new york! Punya ayahku sebenarnya... Kamu bisa kerumahku kalau perang sudah berakhir!"ujar Flay. Yzak membulatkan matanya. "sungguh?"serunya. Flay tertegun. Yzak terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan akan dibelikan mainan. Flay mengangguk dan tersenyum. "ya... tentu saja!"

"aku selalu ingin mengunjungi patung liberty, seperti di film-film!"seru Yzak. Flay tertawa, "haha... patung itu tidak bagus lho... Itu cuma indah di film aja!" "sungguhkah?"kata Yzak kecewa. "tapi sepertinya bagus ..."lanjutnya. "Kamu bisa mempelajari banyak sejarah dari new york banyak lho museumnya..."hibur Flay. Yzak membelalak. "Ya! Ya! Aku suka sejarah!"serunya antusias.

"Dan lo, apa setelah perang ini akan kembali ke ORB?"tanya Yzak. Flay melengos. "kalian menjatuhkan rumahku!"seru Flay namun dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Karena di seberang sana masih ada Shiho dan beberapa tentara ZAFT siap mencuri dengar. "Oh well... this is war anyway!" "you should say sorry!"ketus Flay. Yzak memutar matanya. Pantang baginya meminta maaf pada hal yang bukan kesalahannya.

"No way!" Flay mendengus. "aku akan merindukan bagaimana rasanya hidup di luar angkasa,"kata Flay. Yzak tersenyum. "ngomong-ngomong aku punya rumah lho di martius one, PLANT,"senyum Yzak. Flay menggigit bibirnya. "terus aku harus bilang wow gitu?"tanya Flay. Sekali lagi Yzak memutar matanya. Sebetulnya Yzak ingin sekali bilang, kamu bisa kok datang kerumahku... tapi kalau flay menolak tengsin nggak ya?

"i did love too...,"senyum Flay. Yzak bengong. Hah? Apa? "apa sih...?"tanya Yzak pura pura gengsi. "kalau kamu mau mengajakku ke rumahmu...,"senyum Flay. Cantik... Flay Allster sangat cantik melebihi kecantikan beberapa cewek coordinator disini. Dan lidah Yzak jadi kelu...

"ada amarilis yang ditanam ibuku,"kata yzak. Nggak tahu kenapa kalimat itulah yang pertama keluar setelah lidahnya bebas dari kelu. "amarilis? Bunga! Oh .. aku suka bunga... aku suka anggrek, krisan, mawar, melati, tapi tidak ada yang lebih indah dari tulip!"

Yzak tiba tiba melotot. Dan Flay langsung siap siap... jangan jangan dia akan menyemburkan nafas api-nya. "Tulip! Thats my Favorite!"seru Yzak. Flay membelalak juga. "Really?" "ada banyak tulip di halaman rumahku."

Flay mendesah... "it must be beautiful..." Yzak tersenyum... kali ini senyumnya begitu kikuk, begitu lembut seperti cahaya mentari di sore hari. Bukan senyum jahil yang suka ia perlihatkan untuk menakut-nakuti Flay. Dan flay terkesima... _how beautiful you are... _

Keduanya tersenyum...

"Nanti kalau perang sudah berakhir aku akan pergi ke rumahmu..."

"ya... nanti kalau perang sudah berakhir..."

TAMAT


End file.
